The invention relates to a surveillance system for detecting and/or tracking at least one moving surveillance object in a surveillance region, comprising a plurality of surveillance sensors which are and/or can be spacially distributed in the surveillance region, and which are designed to detect the surveillance object and output detected object information, comprising an evaluation device designed to detect and/or track the surveillance object by comparing detected object information with an object signature of the surveillance object, and comprising a signature lock having at least two signature sensors which are designed and/or disposed to detect the surveillance object and output object signature information. The invention furthermore relates to a method for detecting and/or tracking a surveillance object, and to a computer program.
In the case of typical video surveillance systems, such as those used to monitor public and private buildings or spaces, streets, intersections, train stations, etc., surveillance regions are recorded using surveillance cameras, and the image data streams from the surveillance cameras are usually combined in a surveillance center. The image data streams can be evaluated by surveillance personnel, although image processing algorithms are often used to evaluate the image data streams in an automated manner.
According to a typical procedure for performing evaluation in an automated manner using image processing algorithms, moving objects are separated from the (substantially stationary) background in the scene of the surveillance region, are tracked over time, and alarms are triggered e.g. if relevant movements occur. Surveillance systems are also known that utilize other sensor systems instead of surveillance cameras.
Surveillance objects are particularly difficult to track when the surveillance region covers a wide area and the surveillance cameras or other sensors cover only subregions of the surveillance region.
Publication DE 10 138 763 A1 relates to another technical field, namely authorization for persons to access a security region. According to the aforementioned publication, a plurality of biometric sensors is used to provide biometric data which then define access authorizations to closed regions in the security region.